Rosie Gets Sent Away (Remake)
Rosie Gets Sent Away is a remake version upcoming TV episode of American series, Rosie Gets Grounded. It will be uploaded by Ronit Amin. It is a long version episode. Plot At School, the teacher Miss Crabtree decides to do math. Rosie says that we are not. Miss Crabtree says yes. Rosie then tells Miss Crabtree to go crap herself before the teacher gets angry at Rosie for saying to her that way. Later, Rosie decides to injure Miss Crabtree by throwing the chair at her. Spanky, Alfalfa, Darla, Porky, Buckwheat, Dickie, Stymie, Wheezer, Dorothy, Mary Ann, & Jackie call 9-1-1 that Rosie has severly hurt their teacher and thinking they need a new one look like her like Miss Jones. When Rosie gets home, Caillou, Doris, Boris, Daillou, Grandpa, Grandma, Mr. Hinkle. Mrs. Hinkle, & Gilbert are angry at Rosie because with Doris telling Rosie that they got a phone call from Miss Jones which she also says that Rosie is suspended for 9,000 days. Boris then decides to call Wilson - Fenoglietto so that she can stay at the detention center just a few blocks away from the World of Goo Headquarters. Wilson - Fenoglietto then pick Rosie up and take her to the detention center before having Ronit Amin come to Caillou's house and celebrate rosie's grounding with some cake, games, and further more. Meanwhile in the car, Baseball Goat, Magician Goat, Zeus Goat, Kendolen Pusey, Royce Myers, Thorian, James Earl Ray, Lee Harvey Oswald, Sirhan Sirhan, Martin Furst, Isiah, Jerry Grant, Ernie Artist Boone, Payden Haines, Lotus Wells, Clarice Piela, Clara Robinson, Jozsef Barsi, Charles Manson, Diesel Busters, Ben Johnson, and more troublemakers are in the car because...... Baseball Goat: For trying to shoot Bigge and J.Sjoo, the world's greatest technician computerists. Magician Goat: For blowing up the gas station, cars, tankers, trucks, and trying to fire a shot at the Skyscraper Balcony. Zeus Goat: Trying to electrocute people with their shots. Kendoleon Pusey: Abusing his daughter, Bailey Pusey and staying there forever. Royce Myers: Abusing his daughter, Emma Myers and staying there forever. Thorian: For trying to cause trouble with Jerry, Martin, and Isiah. James Earl Ray: Shot Civil Rights Activist, Martin Luther King, Jr. Lee Harvey Oswald: Shot John F. Kennedy, the 35th President of the United States. Sirhan Sirhan: Shot Robert F. Kennedy, The World's greatest U.S. Senator Martin Furst: Trying to push each other along with Jerry and Isiah since 6th Grade. Jerry Grant: Trying to push each other along with Martin and Isiah since 6th Grade. Isiah: Trying to push each other along with Jerry and Martin since 6th Grade. Ernie Artist Boone: For trying to sexual abuse his daughter, Ava and is also staying there forever. Payden Haines: Attempting to beat up Eddie and Matthew but severly injures Alex Piela. Lotus Wells: For joining the Sims. Clarice Piela: For joining the Chesapeake Martial Arts and trying to break Alex Piela's Little Rascals home videos and steal his money plus beating him up. Clara Robinson: For making MLG videos out of President Roosevelt, Martin Luther King Jr, & Tex Avery. Jozsef Barsi: For abusing/killing his daughter/wife Judith Eva/Maria Agnes Barsi. Charles Manson: For killing a few people including young actress, Sharon Tate Diesel Busters: For breaking Caillou's leg, assaulting Doris and Boris, and beating up Macusoper. Ben Johnson: For having sex with Alex and the girls aged 11 years old/12 years old at Berlin Intermediate School in 6th Grade. Also, he is getting sent here for breaking in the doors at Blessed Virgin Mary Church in Dickson City, Pennsylvania and then crashing the Windows. Rosie: For injuring Miss Crabtree before Jackie Cooper calls 911 for Miss Crabtree Craig Michael Wood: For kidnapping Hailey Owens since 2014. Zombies: For turning villagers into Zombies and beating up creepers. Later in the detention center, the inmates are welcomed. They cannot escape because security systems, locks, gates, and more are to prevent them from escaping which there is a red lock that will shock them. Later, Megan C. Fenoglietto finds Rosie with Magician Goat watching Inside Edition. Later, she then takes Rosie's kindle device. Megan C. Fenoglietto gives Rosie her pillow and blanket. The next day, the guests will be here to punish Rosie which came from all the way to the United States. The guests are here. It starts with...... Alex Piela, Elizabeth Piela, Alexander Piela, Clarice Piela, Alex's Grandparents, Aunt Maria, Uncle Barry, Aunt Kathy, Uncle Griff, Uncle Joe, Ian Lewis, & Karl Lewis give punishments to Rosie: 1st Punishment: Playing World of Goo for 2 hours and 36 minutes. She will be doing what she is commanded to do by Alex Piela and the World of Goo fans. 2nd Punishment: Watching Old Movies and TV shows not made by MLG: Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Tex Avery, Barney Bear, Droopy, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior, Spike, Spike and Tyke, The Captain and the Kids, Count Screwloose, Flip The Frog, Willie Whopper, Happy Harmonies, Harman - Ising, Hanna - Barbera, Carl Urbano, George Gordon, Bob Allen, All Stars, The Boy Friends, Charley Chase, Irwin S. Cobb, Max Davidson, Features/Streamliners, Harry Langdon, Laurel and Hardy, Musical Comedies, The Little Rascals, Our Gang Comedies, Pitts and Todd, The Taxi Boys, Todd and Kelly, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Getting Even With Dad, All Dogs Go To Heaven, National Velvet, The Black Stallion, Little Women, The Wizard of Oz, The Secret of Nimh, The Pebble and the Penguin, Broadway Melody of 1936, Broadway Melody of 1938, Buster Keaton, Judy Garland, Cavalcade of MGM Shorts, MGM Composers Collection, MGM Horror Classics, MGM/UA Home Video Laserdisc Sampler, MGM: When The Lion Roars, Crime Does Not Pay, Dogville Comedies, Fitzpatrick Traveltalks, Classic Musical Shorts from the Dream Factory, Classic Shorts from the Dream Factory, Robert Benchley Comedies, Dr Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Horton Hears A Who, The Phantom Tollbooth, Anchors Aweigh, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue, Tom Sawyer, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Magic Boy, Rock and Rule, Babes In Toyland, Igor, Elizabeth Taylor, Esther Williams, Shirley Temple, Lon Chaney, That's Entertainment, Gene Kelly, Gone with the Wind, Ben Hur: A Tale of Christ, An American In Paris, The Band Wagon, The Thin Man, Easter Parade, The Broadway Melody, Singin in the Rain, Doctor Zhivago, Annie Get Your Gun, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Ben Hur, The Big Parade, The Great Ziegfeld, Meet Me In St. Louis, Mrs. Miniver, Show Boat, Casino Royale, Skyfall, Mutiny on the Bounty, Min and Bill, Grand Hotel, Anna Christie, The Crowd, Gigi, Ninotchka, The Rogue Song, On the Town, Seven Brides For Seven Brothers, The Big House, The Philadelphia Story, Greed, The Viking, He Who Gets Slapped, Babes In Arms, White Shadows in the South Seas, High Society, Spectre, Sweethearts, Flesh and the Devil, How The West Was Won, Anna Karenina, Romeo and Juliet, Pardon Us, Pack Up Your Troubles, The Devil's Brother, Sons of the Desert, Babes In Toyland, Vagabond Lady, Bonnie Scotland, The Bohemian Girl, Kelly The Second, Mister Cinderella, Our Relations, General Spanky, Way Out West, Nobody's Baby, Pick A Star, Topper, Merrily We Live, Swiss Miss, Block Heads, The Cat and the Fiddle, London After Midnight, North by Northwest, Baby Einstein, Baby Genius, Brainy Baby, Baby's First Impressions, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, The Huckleberry Hound Show, Superman: The Animated Series, Toonheads, NASCAR Racers, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Ed Edd N Eddy, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cow and Chicken, The Flintstones, What A Cartoon, I Am Weasel, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Mike Lu & Og, High Noon Toons, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, King of the Hill, Family Guy, Scooby Doo Where Are You, Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law, Sealab 2021, Big Bag, Sheep in the Big City, Goosebumps, Boo Boo Runs Wild, A Day in the Life, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, The Moxy Show, Batman Beyond, A Pup Named Scooby Doo, Jackie Chan Adventures, Voltron, The Brak Show, The Bob Clampett Show, The Tex Avery Show, & all of the old movies and TV shows not made by MLG. 3rd Punishment: She will be doing Addition Math, Subtraction Math, Multiplication Math, Division Math, U.S. History, & Easy Science. From Emma Myers, Meredith Ethel, Frankie Richwalski, Abby Greenwood, Hannah Ziegdel..... 4th Punishment: Rosie's Kindle Device will be donated to Bailey Pusey because she's been wanting it since 11 years old and is a poor child girl. Now she's 12 years old and is feeling better now. Rosie will also be forced to play Wii Games: Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, Disc Channel, Mii Channel, Photo Channel, Wii Shop Channel, Forecast Channel, News Channel, Get Connected Video Channel, Internet Channel, Everybody Votes Channel, Check Mii Out Channel, Nintendo Channel, Wii Fit Channel, Wii Fit Plus Channel, Mario Kart Channel, Jam with the Band Live Channel, Wii Speak Channel, Rabbids Channel, Virtual Console Channels, Wiiware Channel, Television Friend Channel, Digicam Print Channel, Today and Tomorrow Channel, Wii My Room Channel, Demae Channel, BBC Iplayer channel, Netflix Channel, Kirby TV Channel, Hulu Plus, & Homebrew Channel. 5th Punishment: Rosie will never eat MLG themed foods. She will be only eating Chuck E. Cheese's, Pizza, Milk, Chex Mix, General Mills, Cheeseburgers, Mcdonald's, Burger King,Cheddar Cheese, & all of non MLG themed foods. She will drink water only. From Emily Peters and Joey Guard........ 6th Punishment: Rosie will go to theme parks which aren't MLG related: Cabrito Park, Jolly Roger Amusement Park, Beach, Trimper's Rides, Shad Landing, Bowling Alley, Water Games, Frontier Town Water Park, Stratosphere Trampoline Park, Crown Sports Center, Montage Mountain Waterpark, Six Flags America, Alabama Splash Adventure, Waterville USA, Pioneer Park, Roadrunner Amusement Parks Inc, H20asis Indoor Waterpark, Alaska Live Streamers Inc, Rainforest Ropes and Zipline, Castles N Coasters, Enchanted Island Amusement Park, Funtasticks Family Fun Park, Jambo Park Inc, Old Tucson, Wet N Wild Phoenix, CrackerJax, Golfland Sunsplash, Big Surf Waterpark Tempe, Oasis Water Park, Breakers Water Park, Sky Zone Indoor Trampoline Park, Shabby Castle LLC, Jumpstreet, Fiddlesticks Family Fun Park, White Mountain Family Fun Park, Makutu's Island, Big Toy Playground, Flagstaff Extreme Adventure Course, Xtreme Air, Superstition Zipline LLC, Yuma Quartermaster Depot State Historic Park, Anthem Community Center, Chandler Chamber Ostrich Festival, Desert Breeze Railroad, Daisy Mountain Railroad, Get Air Tucson, Magic Springs Water and Theme Park, Burns Park Funland, Wild River Country, Big Rock Mini Golf and Fun Park, Holiday Springs Water Park, Lokomotion, Loco Ropes, Disneyland, Knott's Berry Farm, Universal Studios Hollywood, Six Flags Magic Mountain, Disney California Adventure, Legoland California, Seaworld San Diego, California's Great America, Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk, Pacific Park, Belmont Park, Six Flags Discovery Kingdom, Gilroy Gardens, Adventure City, Castle Park, Downtown Disney, Sonoma Traintown Railroad, Knott's Soak City, Children's Fairyland, Balboa Fun Zone, Waterworld California, Wild Rivers, Boomerang Bay, Pacific Ocean Park, Santa's Village, The Pike, Playland, Frontier Village, Idora Park, Splash Kingdom Waterpark, Lake Dolores Waterpark, Aquatica San Diego, Aqua Adventure, Seaworld Orlando, Dry Town Water Park, Wet N Wild Palm Springs, Lakeside Amusement Park, Elitch Gardens Theme Park, Glenwood Caverns, Adventure Park, Santa's Workshop, Heritage Square, Elitch Gardens, Water World Colorado, Tiny Town, Buckskin Joe, Lake Compounce, Funland, Midway Speedway Park, Jungle Jim's, Viking Golf and Go Karts Thunder Lagoon Waterpark, Jolly Roger at the Pier, Killens Pond Water Park, Go Ape Zip Line and Treetop Adventure: Lums Pond State Park, Frightland, Universal Studios Florida, Walt Disney World, Epcot, Magic Kingdom, Disney's Animal Kingdom, Islands of Adventure, Legoland Florida, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Busch Gardens Tampa Bay, Seaworld Orlando, Discovery Cove, Disney's Typhoon Lagoon, Wet N Wild Orlando, Disney's Blizzard Beach, Miracle Ship Amusement Park, Old Town, Cypress Gardens, Silver Springs, Disneyquest, Adventure Island, Kennedy Space Center Visitor Complex, Disney's River Country, Dinosaur World, Disney Springs, ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex, Big Kahuna's, Rapids Water Park, Wild Waters, Wannado City, Jungle Island, Volcano Bay, Daytona Lagoon, Discovery Island, Africa U.S.A. Park, Tiki Gardens, Pleasure Island, Six Flags Over Georgia, Wild Adventures, Lake Winnespesaukah, Six Flags White Water, Summer Waves, Splash in the Boro, Splash Island, Wet N Wild Hawaii, Silverwood Theme Park, Six Flags Great America, Santa's Village Azoosment Park, Riverview Park, Kiddieland Amusement Park, Magic Waters, Legoland Discovery Center Chicago, Indiana Beach, Holiday World and Splashin Safari, Fun Spot Amusement Park and Zoo, Seven Peaks Water Park Duneland, Deep River Water Park, Adventureland Park, Arnolds Park, Lost Island Waterpark, Airline Amusement Park, Bridges Bay Resort, King's Pointe Waterpark Resort, Pirate Cove Water Park, Altoona Aquatics Park, Joseph Katelman Water Park, Worlds of Fun, Kentucky Kingdom, Beach Bend Park, Ark Encounter, Kentucky Splash Waterpark, Tombstone Junction, Blue Bayou and Dixie Landin, Six Flags New Orleans, Carousel Gardens Amusement Park, Pontchartrain Beach, Funtown Splashtown USA, Palace Playland, York's Wild Kingdom, Aquaboggan Water Park, Wild Acadia Fun Park and Water Slides, Monkey Trunks Saco Maine, Yankee Fun Park, Water Country Water Park, Kahuna Laguna Indoor Water Park, Wonder Mountain Fun Park, Enchanted Forest, Glen Echo Park Maryland, Darien Lake, Six Flags New England, Canobie Lake Park, Lincoln Park, Paragon Park, Whalom Park, Mountain Park, White City, Salem Willows, Pleasure Island, Water Wizz, Six Flags Fiesta Texas, Michigan's Adventure, Valleyfair, Casey's Amusement Park, Como Town, Paul Bunyan Amusement Park, Nickelodeon Universe, Paul Bunyan Land, Evergreen Gifts, Water Park of America, Edinborough Park, Bunker Beach Water Park, Sky Zone Trampoline Park, St Louis Park Recreation Center, Kahler Apache Hotel and Water Park, Geyser Falls Water Theme Park, Gulf Islands Waterpark, Pep's Point Water Park, Slip N Dip, Grand Paradise Waterpark, Shiloh Splash Park, Barnacle Bills, The Park at North Hills, Okatibbee Waterpark, Pearl River Resort, Little Black Creek Campground and Park, Archusa Creek Water Park, Maynor Creek Water Park, Yogi on the Lake, Big Play Family Fun Center, Farrow Amusement Co, Silver Dollar City, Knoebel's Amusement Park,and all of the parks that are not MLG related. 7th Punishment: Playing video games not made by MLG: World of Goo, Minecraft, Angry Birds, Goat Simulator, Ratatouille, Packard Bell Navigator Versions, & all of the old computer windows games. Also, Rosie will be wearing tank tops under her non zipped hoodies for the rest of her life. She will never read a book that is made by MLG. She will watch new movies and TV shows not made by MLG: Adventure Time, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, We Bare Bears, and all of the new shows not made by MLG. Rosie will be stretched. From Heather O'Rourke, Megan C. Fenoglietto, Esther Williams, & Tex Avery.... Heather O'Rourke: I'm Heather Michele O'Rourke, Judith Barsi's friend. You will be forced to watch her and mine MGM films that we appeared for the rest of your life. Megan C. Fenoglietto: You will be only watching Emergency Alert System youtube videos. Esther Williams: You will be forced to watch my film series show made by MGM in the 1940s & 1950s. Tex Avery: As I agree, you will also be forced to watch my MGM Cartoons show all over and over again. From Laurel and Hardy, The Little Rascals, World of Goo, & Blessed Virgin Mary Saints: Laurel and Hardy: This is us, Laurel and Hardy. You will be forced to watch our Hal Roach Studios show all over again. The Little Rascals: This is us, Spanky, Alfalfa, Darla, Buckwheat, & Porky. You will be forced to watch our show for the rest of your life. World of Goo: You will be forced to play World of Goo for the 2 hours. Blessed Virgin Mary Saints: You will be forced to listen to Allen Organ music from our Church in Dickson City, PA. Cast David: Caillou, Ronit Amin, & Daillou Julie: Doris Shy Girl: Rosie Eric: Boris Duncan: Grandpa Elizabeth: Grandma Ivy: The Little Rascals Amy: Miss Crabtree Paul: Kendoleon Pusey and Royce Myers Brian: Thorian, Jerry, Martin, & Isiah. Tom: James Earl Ray, Lee Harvey Oswald, & Sirhan Sirhan. Lawrence: Ernie Artist Boone Belle: Payden Haines Callie: Lotus Wells Grace: Clarice Piela Fiona: Clara Robinson Eric: Jozsef Barsi Dallas: Charles Manson Diesel: Diesel Busters & Zombies Photos of Victims Trouble Locations in Photos Similarities The troubles are not in this episode. Only the one with Rosie injuring Miss Crabtree. All of them except that are in seperate different episodes Category:Funniest Episodes